¡No es una excusa para estar a su lado!
by kevintulcanaza15
Summary: El Grupo Blizzard se dirige a casa de Saitama por ordenes de Fubuki su lider quien aun continua en su plan de reclutar a aquel pelon ¿Sera esto o acaso habra otra razon por la que Fubuki quiera ir a la casa de Saitama? Ademas de que esta vez hara lo que sea por tener al pelon en su grupo, asi es, lo que sea. Pasen lean dejen sus reviews.
1. El peluche de Saitama

Holaaa mundo.

La historia se ubica despues de la derrota del Ciempies anciano digamos que antes de lo de Garou hubierin unos dias de paz y pues es ahi donde esta mi historia ojala les guste la hice porque me lei todos los fanfics de Fubuki y Saitama y me quede con ganas de mas ,asi que por eso hice el mio.

《_》

El Grupo Blizzard se encuentra en su auto dirigiendose a la casa de Saitama, se ve que solo van 4 de sus miembros y son Pestañas, Piko, Lily y por supuesto su lider la hermosisima Fubuki.

Piko y Pestañas van adelante mientras que Fubuki y Lily se encuentran en la parte de atras.Y parece ser que se dirijen con cierta prisa hacia aquel lugar.

Es mas que claro la razon por la que se dirigen con tanto apuro a la casa de aquel pelon, despues de todo lo que sucedio y con la derrota del Cien pies antiguo, Fubuki a entrado en desesperación por conseguir que Saitama se una a su grupo y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

-Señorita Fubuki ¿En verdad es necesario todo esto solo por obtener la ayuda del pelon con capa? ¿Tan fuerte es?-pregunto Lily la mas joven del grupo, mientras cargaba en sus piernas uno de los mejores y mas caros filetes.

En verdad que Fubuki habia recordado como el doctor Kuseno habia logrado obtener el agrado de Saitama con aquel simple gesto. Si no fuera asi no se habria gastado una parte de su dinero en comprar aquel regalo con el que esperaba sobornar y ganarse la confianza de Saitama.

Fubuki iba con su actitud serena y su caracteristico abrigo, al oir la pregunta de Lily ella le miro de reojo y le contesto-Todo esto y mas es necesario, si queremos que el Grupo Blizzard sea reconocido como el mejor y ascienda en la industria de heroes- dijo orgullosa y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Lily realmente admiraba mucho a Fubuki en todo sentido y al ver tanta convicción en sus palabras, sabia que ella tambien haria cualquier cosa para que el pelon se les una.

-Bueno si usted lo dice entonces nosotros le ayudaremos a que eso sea asi, tengalo por seguro señorita Fubuki- afirmo la pequeña- Uhm aun asi ¿El peluche era necesario?- cuestiono mientras veia a Fubuki sostener en sus manos un pequeño peluche de saitama.

-Mmm...-Fubuki miro el peluche y se sonrojo-Esto estaba de oferta en el Supermercado asi que por eso lo compre-se defendio ella desviando la mirada.

-Eso es mentira- argumento Pestañas- Señorita Fubuki recuerda que ayer me ordeno ir a comprar los materiales para hacer ese peluche y hoy en la mañana estaba acabando de tejerlo.

Fubuki se sonrojo mas, ciertamente esto podia ser malinterpretado, ella hacia todo esto por el bien del grupo y nada mas, tener que ir a la casa de Saitama era solo por negocios y nada mas. Eso se repetia a si misma desde que se habia puesto a tejer el peluche ciertamente era una version mas pequeña y tierna del calvo y fubuki no se habia despegado de el desde la mañana pues le habia costado mucho trabajo tejerlo.

Lily miro como Fubuki su lider se habia quedado callada y avergozada-Señorita Fubuki no sera que sus intenciones son otras-cuestiono de manera picara, dandole unos codazos.

-¡Claro que no!, Esto lo hago por el bien de del grupo y nada mas-exclamo Fubuki avergonzada mientras abrazaba mas aquel peluche.

El grupo no pudo hacer mas preguntas pues habian llegado ya a la casa de Saitama.

Piko era quien manejaba asi que detuvo el auto y se bajo y le abrio la puerta a su lider-¿Quien nomas la acompañara esta vez señorita Fubuki?

-Yo quiero ir con usted - exclamaron Lily y Pestañas al mismo tiempo.

-¡No! yo tengo que ir sola- regañó al grupo- les avisare para que vengan por mi, mientras tanto reunanse con el resto dem grupo y hagan sus labores como heroes.

Nadie en el grupo cuestionaba sus ordenes y se limitaron a decir un ¡Si!

Lily se bajo del auto y le dio el filete.

-Señorita Fubuki esta segura que no puedo acompañarla- rogó Lily a su lider pues le preocupaba que se adentre sola a aquel lugar- y ademas ¿Enserio llevara ese peluche?

-¿Que sucede, acaso esta feo?-reclamo Fubuki algo ofendida y haciendo un puchero.

Lily se puso nerviosa y no supo que contestar.

Fubuki hizo un puchero y la observo con una mirada asesina, y Lily tenia gotas de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Demonio (suspiro) tienes razon, seguramente pensaran que soy una rara si llevo esto-dijo Fubuki decepcionada para luego volvearse a Lily con una mirada aun las tenebrosa que antes- Escuchame bien Lily.

-Si..-alcanzo a magullar.

-Cuidaras esto con tu vida y no dejaras que nada le pase- ordeno Fubuki entregandole el peluche casi sin querer soltarlo.

-¡Asi sera! Señorita Fubuki-respondio Lily aun con gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Eso espero-termino de decir fubuki para luego dirigirse hacia la casa de Saitama, el Grupo Blizzard se retiro de aquel lugar sabiendo que su lider hacia todo esto por el bien del grupo.

Entonces Fubuki una vez en frente de la puerta de Saitama respiro profundo y luego con una acitud decidida le dio dos golpes a la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera.

Esta iba a mostrarle a Saitama la mejor version de si misma y asi seguramente le haria darse cuenta que estar a su lado seria lo mejor o mas bien estar en su grupo. Si eso era, su grupo y nada mas.

**Continuara**...

Al principio queria que saitama se quede con tatsumaki y no entendia porque algunas personas les gustaba mas a fubuki es mas ni sabia quien era, hasta que lei el manga y un poco del webcomic y me di cuenta de que ella la pareja perfecta y ahora no puedo leer fanfics de el y tatsumaki ni me gustan Saitama debe estar con Fubuki si o si. Asi que por eso hice mi propia historia


	2. Tiene que estar a mi lado

Holaa mundo, aqui el capitulo dos si veo que esta historia tiene apoyo seguire subiendo mas o sino ire a continuar mi fanfic de boruto.

Eso es todo espero que lo disfrute.

《_》

Fubuki estaba en frente de la puerta, a le lejos solo oía algunos ruidos adentro de la casa de Saitama pero ella estaba ahi esperando tranquilamente en la puerta.

Cuando en eso oyo que unos pasos se acercaban reviso que todo estuviera bien en ella, reviso su vestido acomodo su abrigo y paso sus dedos por su cabello.

Cuando la puerta se abrio solo a la mitad, era Genos quien estaba ahi.

-¿Si que deseas?-dijo Genos seriamente.

Buenos dias...-saludo amablemente-Pues venia a ver a Saitama-respondio de manera segura.

-Con que objetivo- volvio a cuestionar Genos mientras mantenia la puerta entre abierta impidiendo que Fubuki viera adentro de la casa.

-Em pues...vengo a hablar con el... ¿Un momento?, ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-No permitire que le hagas perder el tiempo a Saitama sensei-respondio Genos de manera agresiva.Ciertamente era muy protector con su Sensei.

-Maldito robot..-penso Fubuki -se lo hubiera dicho en la cara pero Genos era clase S y no queria meterse en problemas.

-Si eso es todo, entonces adios Fubuki-dijo Genos mientras se disponia a cerrar la puerta.

Pero Fubuki reacciono rapido y lo detuvo, ayudandose un poco de sus poderes psiquicos.

-¡Espera! solo dejame entrar, quiero ver a Saitama-dijo forcejeando.

\- El sensei en este momento se encuentra en una batalla con el señor King y ¡No esta disponible!

-A que te refieres ¿Acaso el y king se encuentran peleando?-Fubuki comenzo a sentir el verdadero terror pues no podia dejar que su futuro miembro fuera aplatastado- ¿En donde estan? ¡Tienes que dejarme pasar!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

Ambos se encontraban forcejeando la puerta pero tratando de evitar que se rompiera pues a diferencia de ellos la puerta provenia de un arbol normal.

Genos sabia que su Sensei odiaba que destruyan su casa y Fubuki no queria causar daños porque eso haria molestar a Saitama y de esa manera el proposito de que el pelon se les una quedaria cada vez mas lejos.

Cuando en eso se escucho un sonido proveniente de adentro de la habitacion.

-Ahh demonios ¡Perdi otra vez!-exclamaba alguien decepcionado-Um Genos, ¿Que sucede ?¿Por que tanto alboroto?

-Entonces Fubuki reconocio esa voz pero Genos salio disparado hacia adentro y con remordimiento exclamo- No puede ser, me lo perdi, la batalla entre King y Saitama Sensei.

Saitama no le tomo importancia a la actitud de Genos y volteo al ver en la puerta donde se encontraba aquella chica que traia en sus manos una funda con algo adentro.

-¡Saitama!-Fubuki quiso entrar de golpe pero se detuvo- Perdon... ¿puedo entrar?

Saitama con su cara mal dibujada y despreocupadamente le pregunto- Que sucede ¿Acaso hay algun otro monstruo que no pueden derrotar?

-Em no, yo vine por... por...-Fubuki se habia quedado trabada pues no queria dar una mal repuesta-Yo, traje este filete para ti en agradecimiento-explico aun en la puerta y solo estirando sus manos sosteniendo la funda.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Saitama inexpresivo-Bueno muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo y dirijiendose a la puerta para aceptar el regalo de Fubuki.

-Espero que te guste es uno de los mejores Filetes que hay-aseguro la chica que aun permanecia en la puerta y miraba como Saitama se alejaba.

-Uhm-Saitama volteo a ver a Fubuki que continuaba inmovil y parecia estar esperando alguna clase de respuesta- ¿Por que no entras?

-Muchas gracias-exclamo Fubuki y quitandose los zapatos y colgando su abrigo entro rapidamente.

-Oye Saitama-dijo King- ya me voy, vendre mañana para continuar donde lo dejamos ¿de acuerdo?

Saitama se volteo y le pregunto-No te quedaras a comer.

-No- afirmo King- hoy es la venta del nuevo juego que te habia estado hablando.- cuando en eso miro a Fubuki, que estaba mirandolo fijamente confundida- ¡Digo! es momento de que vaya a derrotar algunos monstruos-aseguro nervioso, aunque Fubuki parecia haberse convencido.Dicho esto King salio rapidamente del apartamento.

-Bueno,entoces creo que ire a cocinar esto-dijo Saitama tranquilamente.

-¡No sensei! Permitame a mi preparar la comida por favor-dijo Genos con su tipico tóno hacia Saitama- ¡Ese debe ser mi castigo!

-...Esta bien-contesto Saitama mirandolo con culpa, pues aun se sentia mal por estar engañando al chico cyborg.

Genos se dirigio a la cocina y Saitama se volteo a Fubuki y se quedo mirandola inexpresivo. Fubuki notó esto pero no sabia que hacer asi que se quedo inmovil y despues de unos segundo Saitama expreso algo.

-¿Para que viniste?

-Idiota se me quedo viendo solo para preguntar eso -se dijo Fubuki a si misma- Pues queria hablar contigo Saitama- respondio tranquilamente.

-No me unire a tu Grupo- contesto Saitama arqueando una ceja.

-¡Ya lo se!- exclamo Fubuki pero se calmo y de manera mas adorable le dijo-Solo quisiera que me escuches, por favor Saitama solo pido un poco de tu atencion.

-Esta bien-contesto Saitama estresado-supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de que trajiste la comida.

-Fubuki llenos su mirada de alegria he hizo un puchero de celebracion-¡Muy bien! ¡Paso uno completo!-se dijo a si misma.

Entonces ambos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesita en la sala.

-¿Esta bien Fubuki que es lo que querias decirme?-pregunto Saitama aburrido.

Desde la cocina se escucho un susurro que era mas como un grito-Resumelo en 20 palabras o menos...

Fubuki puso una sonrisita de emocion y con ojos brillosos comenzo a explicarle- Bueno queria decirte que...

Continuara...

Al principio queria que saitama se quede con tatsumaki y no entendia porque algunas personas les gustaba mas a fubuki es mas ni sabia quien era, hasta que lei el manga y un poco del webcomic y me di cuenta de que ella la pareja perfecta y ahora no puedo leer fanfics de el y tatsumaki ni me gustan Saitama debe estar con Fubuki si o si. Asi que por eso hice mi propia historia


	3. Un beso para el calvo

**Holaaa como estan la verdad es que necesito que fubuki vuelva a aparecer en el anime. La extraño mucho y bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo. Dejen sus reviews y sigan el fanfic para motivarme a escribir mas.**

《_》

En el anterior capitulo, Fubuki ha entrado en la casa de Saitama con la intencion de convencerlo para unirse al grupo Blizzard y esta vez hará lo que sea necesario para que esto suceda.

-Y en resumen esas son las razones por las que deberias unirte a nosotros- terminaba de explicar Fubuki calmadamente- ¿Que opinas?... Uhh ¿Saitama?-ella se fijo y se dio cuenta como el pelon se encontraba roncando.-¡No es posible!- penso ella indignada - Que todo este tiempo. Despues de toda mi amabilidad y delicadeza, Saitama lo unico que hace es ignorarme- Fubuki en ese momento estaba apunto de estallar de ira. Su aura se volvio azul intenso, y los objetos comenzaron a flotar. Incluso se activaron los radares de poder de Genos, quien aun estaba en la cocina.

Fubuki levanto su mano con la intencion de matar a Saitama. Pero todo se calmo repentinamente, los objetos volvieron a su lugar y el aura de Fubuki desaparecio.

-Maldito idiota...- penso Fubuki-Realmente tengo ganas de matarlo, pero... ¡Debo resistir! si dejo que algo como esto me descontrole, todo habra sido en vano-penso con una mirada asesina dirigida al calvo-Si algo he aprendido sobre él, es que esta a otro nivel. Asi que los metodos convencionales no funcionaran.

Fubuki se acerco a Saitama, estaba apunto de despertarlo empujandolo con su mano pero se detuvo abrutamente antes de tocarlo, lo miro por unos segundos, se levantó y se dirigio a la cocina.

-¿Genos como va la comida?- pregunto seriamente.

-Los ingredientes estan casi en su punto, la temperatura esta en su punto de ebullicion, y las particulas de condimento se han mezclaso correctamente con los ingredientes.

Fubuki hizo caso omiso a Genos y ademas se percató que este usaba un delantal rosa para cocinar, una gota de sudor cayo sobre su frente pero tambien lo ignoro- ¿Y cuanto tiempo falta para que este listo?

-El tiempo de cocción estimado restante es de 3 minutos.

-Muy bueno-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Esto?...-Fubuki comenzo a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando algo- Genos, ¿Donde guardan los platos y cubiertos?

Genos habia entendido las intenciones de Fubuki, asi que le señalo un estante en lo alto. Era claro que la pelinegra no llegaba hasta allí arriba pero todo lo que hizo fue utilizar sus poderes psiquicos para abrir el estante y sacar los platos junto a los cubiertos. Y con su telekinesis los coloco sobre la mesa. Solo faltaba esperar a que Genos terminara de cocinar.

Despues de pasados los 3 minutos Genos sirvio la comida en los 3 platos, se quitó su delantal y se dirigio a la sala para despertar a su Sensei pero Fubuki lo detuvo.

-Espera Genos, yo despertare a Saitama-Genos miro incredulo a Fubuki- Uhh... porque no vas a enfriar la sopa de Saitama, de seguro a tu maestro no le gustaria comer algo muy caliente- aseguro Fubuki algo nerviosa. Los ojos de Genos se abrieron totalmente. Era como si hubiera encontrado la iluminacion. Genos se retiro sin decir nada mientras su mano se transformaba en un pequeño ventilador a Fubuki le divirtio esto.

-Y ahora que hago...- se pregunto a si misma. La verdad Fubuki tenia ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana para que despertara- Supongo que lo haré a la antigua-comenzó a sacudir a Saitama pero al ver que esto no funcionaba lo hizo con mas fuerza. Pero seguia sin conseguirlo. Fubuki nuevamente comenzo a llenarse de ira.- Debo calmarme... este tipo es realmente dificil.-Fubuki sabiendo que los metodos tradicionales no funcionaban con él pensó en otra cosa- ¡Lo tengo!.. vamos a ver como reaccionas a un beso... Saitama - una sonrisa malvada se apodero de ella, se arrodillo enfrente de Saitama y poco a poco fue acortando distancias y lentamentr se acercaba a los labios de Saitama, su respiracion se acelero al igual que su corazon. Pero justo antes de hacer contacto se detuvó.

-¡Que demonios estoy pensando!- se dijo asi misma sonrojada- ¡Soy una idiota! estaba pensando en darle mi primer beso a este tonto. ¡Maldita sea! No entiendo como algo asi me paso por la mente. ¡Maldito Saitama!.-Fubuki se alejó rapidamente estaba muy avergonzada y furiosa. Inconsientemente cargo su puño con energia Psiquica y golpeo a Saitama con todas tus fuerzas.

-¿Uh?...- Saitama apenas sintio el toque y desperto- ¿Fubuki? aun sigues aqui... es decir ¡Lo siento! creo que me dormí- dijo Saitama con una gota de sudor.

-Saitama... la comida esta lista-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Enserio? que buena noticia- Saitama se levanto tranquilamente y se dirigio a la cocina.

Fubuki se quedo inmovil unos segundos pero tambien se dirigio a la cocina mientras pensaba- En ese momento estaba apunto de mandarlo volando y lanzarle toda la casa para aplastarlo... pero creo que fue mi culpa por haber pensado en hacer una estupidez... como sea, el plan aun continua...

-¡Sensei! su comida esta lista con la temperatura ni muy fria ni muy caliente- exclamo Genos moviendo la silla para que Saitama se sentará.

Fubuki por otra parte se sento en frente de Saitama y se dio cuenta como Genos tenia su mirada fija en ella y tardo unos segundos antes de sentarse.

Una ves que Genos se habia sentado, miró nuevamente por unos segundos a Fubuki y pensó- ¿Cuales seran sus verdaderas intenciones con el Sensei? y porque queria besarlo...- parece ser que Genos iba a llamar a Saitama cuando lo vio todo entre Fubuki y su Sensei.- ¡Sensei espero que disfrute su comida!

-Si gracias Genos- la verdad era que Saitama cada vez le prestaba menos interes a las acciones de Genos. Por lo que no le parecio raro cuando le movio la silla para que se sentará- Fubuki espero que te guste a ti tambien-dijo mientras probaba el primer bocado de la deliciosa comida.

-Muchas gracias Saitama- sonrio Fubuki calmada, pero en su mente solo pensabá- Maldito calvo, maldito calvo, maldito calvo...

Y fue asi como todos comenzaron a degustar el platillo preparado por Genos.

Pero era obvio que Fubuki aprovecharia hasta esta oportunidad para convencer a Saitama.

**Continuara**...

**Wao gente como estan. No se si les gusto aun no me queda claro como es la personalidad de fubuki asi que nose como enamorarlos jajaja Pero algo se me ocurrira o eso espero. Solo pido dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	4. ¡Matare a Saitama!

**Holaa como estan aqui el nuevo capitlo del pelon debo decir que el capitulo 11 estuvo increible sobre todo la batalla de Genos y Garou, la verdad la antigua animacion aun le supera pero aun asi me encanto demasiado. Bueno espero que les guste plis dejen sus reviews diganme que tal les parece como va la historia y Disfruten del capitulo**

《_》

En el anterior capitulo nuestra bella psiquica ha logrado entrar en la casa de Saitama como una invitada y no solo eso, sino que en estos momentos se encuentra comiendo felizmente con ellos. ¿Que sucedera? Averiguenlo a continuacion.

En la mesa, la comida ya estaba servida, Saitama comia con efusividad por lo delicioso de la comida, mientras que Genos lo hacia calmadamente. Por otra parte Fubuki no le habia dado ni una probadita.

-¿Fubuki? -mencionó Saitama - por que no pruebas tu plato, acaso estas a dieta o algo asi

Una vena de enojo aparecio en la frente de Fubuki, como era posible que le dijera algo asi ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que estaba gorda? acaso no veia lo hermosa que era, acaso no se daba cuenta de su perfecta figura y de su increible belleza, - Obvio no- se limito a contestar agresivamente, la verdad que el pelon la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Entonces?

-Uh... solo estaba pensando, es todo-aseguro Fubuki frustrada,mirando de manera asesina a Saitama, con un ezfuerzo por mantenerse calmada, cogio los palillos y dio su primer bocado- ¡Vaya! Esta muy rico- comento algo sorprendida, sin duda habia probado mejores pero el hecho de que no se lo imaginaba, era lo que lo hacia delicioso.

-La verdad es que Genos es un gran cocinero- decia un Saitama mal dibujado mientras codeaba a Genos

-Muchas Gracias ¡Sensei!- expreso Genos con una pequeña reverencia- Todo es gracias al Doctor Kuseno y sus mejoras-dijo el rubio mientras sus brazos se transformaban de tal manera que mostraba varios utensillos y herramientas para la cocina- Estoy equipado con lo ultimo en herramientas, en cuanto a Gastronomia se refiere- decia orgulloso, mientras un Saitama mal dibujado celebraba alzando su puño y sostenia el plato de comida con la otra.

-par de ridiculos... - murmuro Fubuki pero una pequeña risa salio de ella, luego de que ambos volvieran a su lugar nuestra psiquica habló- Saitama...

-Genos, quiero mas ¡estuvo delicioso!-comento Saitama mientras lamia su plato e ignoraba a Fubuki sin darse cuenta

-¡Enseguida Sensei!

-Saitama..-repitió, con una vena de enojo en su frente

-Aqui tiene Sensei

-Gracias Genos- dijo emocionado mientras se lanzaba hacia el plato de comida

-Saitama...-volvio a decir, esta vez con su aura azul y con pequeños objetos flotando

-¡Esta delicioso!- balbuceo Saitama, pues masticaba y tenia la boca llena del filete.

-Saitama..- Fubuki se paro lentamente, levanto su mano y objetos como cuchillos y los muebles comenzaron a flotar- Hiciste que alcanzara mi limite, Saitama, heroe clase B- todo esto lo decia en su cabeza con gran furia- te dormiste, me llamaste gorda y ahora me ignoras. ¡No importa que pase ahora si te matare!- Esa ultima frase si la grito en voz alta.

Saitama por su parte seguia comiendo tranquilamente mientras Genos que habia detectado las señales de poder de Fubuki, no hacia nada, ya que sabia que su Sensei no sufriria ningun daño y que si la casa se destruia la culpa seria de ella y no de él, de esa manera su Sensei volveria a ser solo suyo. Quiero decir... que asi tendra mas tiempo para entrenarlo.

Fubuki al no ver reaccion se enojo mas y con un movimiento de su mano, lanzo con gran furia todos los objetos hacia Saitama o eso hubiera querido ella, pues alguien llamo a la puerta y eso la detuvo.

-Alguien toca la puerta- balbuceo Saitama, increiblemente habia cosas como esas que si escuchaba.

-Uh..- Fubuki se encontraba confundida e inmovil, con los objetos aun flotando.

-Entiendo Sensei, abrire enseguida- dijo Genos mientras miraba que su Sensei seguia comiendo y no parecia inmutarse por Fubuki.

-¿Que demonios le pasa a este hombre?- se cuestionaba Fubuki muy enojada.

-Fubuki, una niña te busca- dijo Genos con su tipica voz.

-¡No soy una niña!- gritaba una voz algo chillona desde la puerta.

Fubuki reconocio esa voz, era su subordinada Lily, eso la calmo y todos los objetos dejaron de flotar.

-Señorita Fubuki debemos irnos o se nos hara muy tarde- gritaba Lily asomandose.

-¿Tarde? Es verdad...- Fubuki parecio recordar algo y se dirigio inmediatamente a la puerta.

-Es verdad casi olvido "esa cosa" - dijo Fubuki avergonzada.

-¡Asi es!- exclamo Lily con un puchero

Fubuki hizo tambien un puchero, pues "esa cosa" parecia ser muy importante para su subordinada- Esta bien Lily...

En eso Saitama grito desde la cocina-¡Fubuki tu comida se va a enfriar! y la tuya tambien Genos

-El sensei me llama, piensan entrar o se iran de una vez

-¿Uh?- Lily alzó su cabeza y vio a un guapo chico Cyborg- Tu eres Genos de la clase S - en ese momento Lily se sonrojo y sacando una revista de quien sabe, donde que decia "Los chicos mas guapos de la asociacion de heroes" le pidió- podrias firmar mi revista - imploro como una fangirl.

De las ganas por buscar a Fubuki la persona que mas admiraba, la chica ni siquiera habia visto a quien le abrio la puerta. Y en ningun momento le habian dicho que Genos vivia con aquel pelon. Por lo que fue una total sorpresa.

Genos miro extrañado la revista pues el era uno de los tantos chicos que aparecia en la portada- ¿Cuando tomaron esa foto?- se pregunto él.

-Uh..- a Fubuki le divirtio mucho esa situacion pues jamas se imagino que Lily tuviera ese tipo de gustos-Esperame un momento, ire por mis cosas - dijo mientras se retiraba.

Lily se habia quedado sola con Genos- Firmala porfavor - rogaba nuevamente haciendo un puchero adorable mientras Genos la miraba confundido

-... Esta bien- respondio finalmente Genos, parecia que algo de aquella chica le habia llamado la atencion, no sabia que era, pero de cierta manera lo hacia sentirse... calido.

-Ahhh (grito de fangirl)- Lily emocionada y sonrojada le entrego la revista y un boligrafo a Genos.

Por otra parte Fubuki se habia puesto su abrigo y se encontraba en la cocina observando como Saitama vaciaba su plato en un recipiente para llevar.

\- Que haces Saitama- pregunto Fubuki muy sorprendida y confundida

-¿Uh? Escuche que ya te ibas y no queria que tu comida se desperdiciara, despues de todo fuiste tu quien la trajo- explico Saitama en tono agradable mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-¿Esto? Muchas gracias- fue lo unico que pudo expresar, pues nunca en la vida se imaginaria que alguien como el pudiera hacer un acto asi de amable con ella. Y de cierta manera le habia parecido algo inocente y adorable.

-Aqui tienes - dijo mientras le entregaba el recipiente

Fubuki lo acepto y al recibir el recipiente sus dedos se tocaron con los de Saitama. Por supuesto el pelon no se dio cuenta, pero a Fubuki le recorrio un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuerpo .

-Que fue eso...- murmuro Fubuki sorprendida, avergonzada y sonrojada

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh?... Saitama... es hora de que me vaya- se despidio Fubuki nerviosa y casi que escapando del pelon, se dirijio rapidamente a la puerta.

-Gracias por la comida Fubuki...

Fubuki volvio a sentir ese cosquilleo en su cuepo, no sabia porque pero le hacia ponerse nerviosa y sin voltear atras, salio de la casa de Saitama. Lily ya la estaba esperando en el auto con la puerta abierta. Pues sus compañeros algo celosos la habian obligado a subirse.

Genos por su parte apenas notó cuando Fubuki salio de la casa pues miraba fijamente el auto de el grupo Blizzard y especificamente a esa chica que le pidio su autografo.

-Genos eres el heroe mas valiente de todos- exclamo Lily desde el auto.

Esa palabras provocaron en Genos un cosquilleo, no sabia donde, por que su cuerpo era de metal pero aun asi lo habia sentido.

El auto del grupo Blizzard poco a poco se alejaba de aquella casa con un Saitama en la cocina comiendo directamente de la olla que Genos habia preparado y a un Cyborg confundido por haber sentido algo que no era propio en él...

**Continuara**...

**Les gusto? espero que si, maldito pelon me cuesta hacer que se enamore de Fubuki pero espero lograrlo diganme que tal les parece una pareja entre genos y lily , para mi seria algo lindo aunque casi no hay shipeos sobre ellos pero creo que seria bonito por la relacion que tienen con sus maestros**** y la diferencia de edad no es tan grande jajajaj**

**Nos veremos en otro capitulo**

**Bay**


End file.
